Disgraceful but beautiful
by smutmachine
Summary: Without missing a beat, Leo put his hands on her ass holding her up and shoved his cock into her pussy. She was soaked, so he slid in with ease. She let out a squeal of ecstasy when his cock went as deep as it could. He slammed in and out, taking her hard against the wall. She let out a mix of moans and screams. He started to shake, he could feel the come building up.
1. Do I have to?

Camilla strutted down the long halls of the castle, swing her hip in a suggestive motion. Leo was positive that she did that on purpose. Camilla was half warrior, half seductress. That was how she got information from the enemy so well. He couldn't really see the appeal. He thought to himself _because she's your sister._ That didn't stop him from seeing the appealing in Corrin unfortunately. He wanted to smack himself for the thoughts he had about her. A mixture of annoyance from all the attention the rest of the siblings showered on her, and a mixture of wanting to ravish her because she was so lovely.

"Leo, Darling." Camilla said with a pouty look on her face. He knew she was about to ask for something.

"What do you want Camilla?" He asked with suspiciousness in his voice.

"You read me well brother." She smirked, "As you know the Crystal Festival is going on this week in the Crystal Caves. I promised Elise I would take her months ago."

"And you want me to take Elise?" He frowned, a festival of Crystals was not his idea of fun.

"No exactly." Camilla said, pushing her hands into a begging pose, "I was also supposed to go see Corrin this week as well."

"Oh no!" Leo glared at her, "I'm not going to the North Fortress by myself this weekend."

"You can take your retainers Leo." She scoffed, "Honestly, you're 17 now. I figured you would grow out of this distain or fear or whatever is you have about that place." She snapped, "Our sister Corrin is constantly alone there. How do you think she feels?"

"How about I take Elise, and you go to see Corrin?" Leo suggested with a cringe. He truly did feel bad for Corrin being alone, but he couldn't be with her without his other siblings. What if she realized how he felt about her? He would disgrace his whole family. He always kept his distant so she wouldn't know. So they wouldn't know. He had to harbor this foulness alone.

Elise ran by, "But I want to go with Camilla! It's more a sister thing." She exclaimed. "It's jewelry and stuff." Her blonde hair bobbed and she continued running past them.

Camilla raised her eyebrows and gestured, "That's why I'm asking you to go to see our sister."

"Can't we just send a letter saying that there won't be a visit this month?" He grimaced.

"You really want to do that to poor, Corrin?" She pouted, but then smirked, "Wonder what Xander will think when he hears that Corrin spent the month completely alone because you weren't willing to go see her?"

Leo knew exactly what Xander would think, and he knew he'd have to answer to him as soon as him and father were back from their embassy trip. He cringed, "Alright, I'll go."

"YAY! Thank you brother dear!" She jumped and clapped.

"Thanks for manipulating me." He mumbled.

"I shouldn't have had to Leo." She hissed, "You should want to see our sweet sister." She reminded him as she walked away from him.

He baulked. He really wanted to see her, all of her, naked. That was the problem.

He walked to Odin's room and knocked on the door.

"Who seeks the great power of Darkness?" Odin yelled.

Leo rolled his eyes and smiled. Odin was a character to say the very least. "We leave for the North Fortress in an hour. Be packed."

"Sweet darkness, thank you for this gift!" He shouted. "Oh sweet Flora, to know your cold touch again." Flora had slept with Odin once, years ago and Odin was convinced she was in love with him. Leo could see deep regret from Flora every time Odin entered a room she was in. She always excused herself and walked out.

He walked further down the hall and knocked on Niles door.

Niles opened the door, "Lord Leo, how can I 'serve' you?"

Leo sighed, Niles put sex in every word he said. "You can get ready to go to the north fortress for the week."

"Oh! Yes, I can't wait to see Jakob." The way Niles spoke, see clearly meant fuck.

"I'm sure you can't." Leo smirked.

He went back to his room and order his chamber maid to pack a week's worth of clothing. She got it ready immediately. He put his armor on for the trek, in case they were attacked along the way. Unlikely, but Leo liked to be prepared.

Before he knew it, they were all out saddling their horses. Niles on the horse that was pulling the baggage cart.


	2. So Soft

The sound of hooves clanked across the stone bridge leading to the gate of the North Fortress entrance. From a distance he could see Corrin sitting on the front stairs reading a book. She was unbelievably beautiful, and on top of it she was reading. One of his favorite pastimes, he felt an erection start below his armor and quivered. If everyone knew what a pervert he was they would all hate him. He couldn't help it though; she was just too lovely.

She was wearing a deep blue dress with a low dropped neckline showing her generous, very soft, looking breast. The dress had high slits up the sides, showing most of her thighs. Why on earth would she wear that? Like she didn't tempt him enough already. Her pale white long locks curled down her back softly. Everything about her looked so soft, and he just wanted to touch her and find out. Alas, he knew he never could.

She must have finally heard the sounds of the horses. Her neck snapped up and she handed the book to Felicia and spirited towards the gate. He felt a little better that he came, she had been waiting for Camilla's arrival. She must have been so lonely, but how disappointed would she be when she realized it was him.

Her fist wrapped around the gate bars and her eyes lit up, "LEO!" She shouted, happiness in her voice. His heart did a little flip; she wasn't disappointed at all. In fact, she looked overjoyed.

"Sister!" He smiled dumbly and waved. The gate came open and he nudge my horse to go faster. Lilith and Jakob were waiting with her. Felicia and Flora were walking up and then Flora saw Odin and stopped, but then continued.

Greetings were given from the whole party as Leo dismounted, his attention focused on Corrin only. "Camilla wasn't able to make it, so I came instead."

She smiled her crimson eyes sparkling, "I will miss Camilla, and I am sad that she didn't get to see me in the dress she brought me last time, but I am so glad to see you brother." She giggled, "I feel like we never have alone time." She threw her arms around him, squeezing his armor.

He was beyond grateful for the armor, he wouldn't have to explain his erection. It was concealed. He was worried he might have to wear it all week. "Yes, it will be an experience sister." He responded pushing her away with all the will power he had. He just wanted to press his lips to her glimmer pink ones. Especially in that dress, which of course was Camilla's doing. He was seriously considering shaving off Camilla's eyebrows while she slept for putting him in this situation and for putting Corrin in that dress.

"Once you get all settled in Brother, we have dinner ready!" She smiled and clapped, as Jakob grabbed some bags helping Niles.

"I feel pretty settled." Leo smiled and started to walked towards the castles door. She linked her arm around his, and walked with him.

"You need to get all of this armor off before dinner, silly!" She laughed.

He was having a hard time dealing with the fact that her arm was intertwined with his with the armor barrier, let alone if he would have been able to feel her warmth. He had no excuse though, "Of course sister."

He parted with her at the entrance, following Niles and Jakob up the stairs to his room.

Of course the room Jakob put him was the room next door to Corrin's. "Do you need anything else currently, Master Leo?" Jakob asked.

"I can help you take that armor off." Niles said in a suggestive tone and winked.

"I've got it Niles, thanks." He laughed with an eye roll.

As Niles and Jakob let the room, he could hear Jakob say, "You can help me take off my clothes." He was pretty sure they wouldn't be at the dinner table.

Leo took his armor off piece by piece, dropping it into the corner of his room. He need to calm himself before dinner. He walked into the bathroom, anyone would just think he was washing up before dinner. He looked around the spring to make sure it was clear. No signs of anyone.

He dipped into the water. And soaped up. Once he was clean, he began to fondle his hard cock. Maybe if he came his erection would stay down through dinner. He sighed wondering how many times he would have stroke himself this weekend to keep himself under control.

He started to think about Corrin, picturing her walking up to him at the gate in that dress that left little to the imagination. He stroked his cock a little faster.

"Leo, I'm so happy you're here." She whispered, "Let me show you how happy I am." She said dropping to her knees. She pulled down his pants, he was armorless in his fantasy, and small clothless. His cock sprang forward in front of her face and she gasped.

"I've always wanted to do this." She moaned and wrapped her hand around his cock. She tugged it up and down. He tugged harder, wishing his hands would be as soft as he knew hers would be.

She looked up at him and wrapped her lips around his cock. She let out a moan around him. Her mouth slid up and down. She was getting his cock soaked with her spit.

"Yes. Yes. Corrin!" He moaned and came into his hand, picturing it was her mouth. He opened his eyes and breathed heavy. Hoping no one had heard him cry her name. Thankfully he was still alone. He fished his cum out of the water and wiped it onto a towel shamefully. He just ejaculated thinking about his sister sucking him, like he had so many times before. He knew he was a sick man.

He dried off and dressed for dinner. He chose black slacks and a black button down. He made his way down the stairs and into the dining room.

Corrin was sitting in there, in that sexy dress, and patted the chair next to her.

"You take a long bath Leo." She said. "The foods getting cold."

"I'm sorry sister, perhaps I shouldn't have lazed in the water so long." He lied and sat next to her.

"I understand. It's a long ride up here. Your body was probably sore." She smiled sweetly, and he wrestled the urge down to pin her on the ground and kiss her.

Felicia brought the soup out once they had finished their salads, "I wonder where Flora and Jakob are?" She complained. She was clearly not happy to be the only one serving the meal.

"I think Jakob was helping Niles unpack." Leo responded.

"I bet he is packing something." Felicia grumbled. Leo laughed loudly and looked at Corrin who was blushing wildly.

"Were you unaware sister?" Leo asked shocked. She had to know why they both snuck off every time they came up.

"No brother dear. I know what they are doing, but it's just not a topic I have many conversations about." Her cheeks flushed even deeper and he loved it. She looked amazing when her cheeks matched her crimson eyes. He started to get hard again though, he slid his chair a little farther back from hers. "I've never even been kissed. Then they are clearly having sex, I don't know how to discuss that, and I'm sure we know why Flora and Odin are missing too."

Felicia dropped the plate of potatoes she was carrying with a loud crashing echoing through the room as it shattered. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She cried, tears sliding down her face.

Corrin jumped up and rushed to help her. As she jiggled passed Leo, he stifled a groan. Why did she have to be so sexy? Why did she have to be his sister? Had she been anyone else he would have been picking her up and fucking her on the dining room table. "Don't cry Felicia, it's just a plate." Leo shrugged. Trying not to look at Corrin, who was bent over.

"It's not that." She said putting the rest of the pieces on a silver tray and the potatoes. "I will bring out the next course." She moved quickly back.

Corrin sat back down frowning, "That was my fault." She whispered, "Felicia's a little possessive of Flora."

He gasped, could Felicia know what Leo was going through? Was she experiencing this too, "Like she's in love with Felicia?" He asked trying to disguise his hope.

Corrin laughed and smacked his arms, "Not that silly. She is afraid of Flora meeting someone and then she'll be left alone. They've been together always since they were kids." I looked over at Corrin's face and longing was all over it. "I wish I could always be with you." She said. Then blushed hard, "I mean all of you."

"Of course." He said his face turning as red as a tomato.

They sat through the rest of the meal eating silently. He wondered to himself. _Did she mean me? Or did she mean all of us? She is acting pretty strange now. She is still blushing wildly._

As they started up the steps towards their rooms, "Do you want to go to the library and show me some of the best books to read?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Yes, I just would like to change first." She replied. When they reached the top of the stairs she made her way to her room.


	3. I need

Leo sat in a hunter green leather chair in the library looking into the fire place. He tried to reason with himself over and over again. _She is your sister pervert. She can never be yours._ He took a swig of wine from the glasses Felicia had filled up and left on the table.

He heard the door open and he looked up, only to have his jaw drop. She was wearing a deep red negligee. The silk glided along her pale skin. He observed no panty lines and her nipples were so clearly visible. He let out a puh sound.

"Something wrong?" She asked walking towards him, her hips sway seductively.

"Aren't you… you… um?" He gulped, "Going to be cold, s-sister?"

She smiled, "No, I'm used to the cold of the North Fortress." She answered, sitting in the chair beside his.

He shifted to try to hide his erection. He took another sip of wine and looked over at her again. He couldn't stand how beautiful she was. He began to think he should touch her. He slid his hand over and offered it to her as he stood. "Come, show me your favorite books."

She placed her hand into his and he pulled up gently, "So soft," he murmured. He stared at her hand and then finally looked up at her face, that was flushed with a beautiful scarlet tone. His amethyst eyes met her crimsons, "Corrin…"

"Leo… I need…" She whispered, moving her body closer to his until her breast pressed against his chest. She skimmed her hands up his sides, "Do it."

She knew. She knew he wanted her, but she wanted him too. He was beyond thrilled. He wanted to roar with triumph. She was finally going to be his. He wanted this since he was eight and it was going to happen. He crashed his lips down on top of her frantically. They were so soft. She parted her lips for him return his kiss. She moaned lustily as he deepened the kiss. Her hands coasted up him and tangled in his hair.

She pulled apart to breath, and panted. Her chest rising and falling at a wild pace. "Finally." He whispered.

"Yes. Finally," She agreed and began to unbutton his shirt. He ripped both the straps of her negligee and it slid down her body, quickly revealing the parts of her that he had wanted to see for years. The ruby gown sat in a puddle around her feet. She was completely bared for him. She shivered as he looked down her, pushing her hands away from his buttons.

"Let me admire you." He stepped back and gazed upon the gorgeous nude woman in front of him. Her breast had the prettiest pink nipples that were getting harder before his stare. She had beautiful waxen curls between her legs. He groaned. "I will kiss every part of you, Corrin."

"Please!" She moaned. He reached forward pulling her waist to his. His lips met hers again with a hunger that couldn't be described with mere words. His hands slid up and he cupped her massive breast. She quivered when he touched them, but rolled her hips towards him wantonly. He grazed his fingers over her nipples and she moaned, "Feels so good," against his lips.

"You'll love this then," He smirked and then kissed his way down her neck, along the curve of her breast taking her stiff nipple into his mouth. She locked her hands down on his head and cried out, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Leo."

He stifled a laugh, never have heard Corrin speaking a profanity in her life before this moment. He flicked his tongue over the rosey bud. She continued to moan quite loudly. He sucked it harder, nibbling lightly.

Just then the door opened, and Niles stood their mouth open. Leo stepped in front of Corrin and she shrieked, hiding her nude body. That was only his to see. "Shut the goddamned door Niles!" Leo snapped.

"Yes, if you incest… I mean insist." Niles said with a smug look on his face, closing it.

Corrin pulled up her dress, "Oh god. No one can know Leo." She said turning even more ghostly white then normal. "You have to swear him to secrecy."

He sighed not wanting to walk away from her, "He wouldn't say anything to anyone anyways."

"No, please! You have to go handle this now." She pleaded.

"We will continue this later then?" He asked with hope.

"I…I don't know." She mumbled strutting quickly towards the door.

He ran in front of her, blocking her exit. "No Corrin! I've wanted this my whole life."

"Me too." She whispered, tears spilling down her place, "But we both know its forbidden." He reached for her.

"No! Leo! Let me past." She shouted. He opened the door for her.

"Well will discuss this tomorrow, when you have had time to calm down." Leo replied as she shimmied past.


	4. Secrets

Leo stormed down the hall towards Niles room gorged with an anger that never filled him before. He too just swung the door open without a knock.

Niles smirked and said, "To what do I owe the pleasure Lord Leo?"

"You know why I'm here! You just ruined everything, you fool!" He said magic began to swirl in his hand.

"Whoa!" Niles through his hands up in the air, and motioned a wait gesture with his fingers. "May I suggest if you are planning to keep your affair secret you do it in a bed room, not the damned library. Gods Leo! I heard a loud noise and thought Lady Corrin was in trouble."

Leo sighed, quelling his magic. "You're right." He nodded, "Corrin wanted to be sure that you don't say anything to anyone about this."

"I never would." He scoffed in disbelief. Leo had known him for years and knew Niles would not be one to spread gossip about such a serious matter.

"I know that, but she wanted me to be sure." Leo shrugged.

"Lord Leo, I've always known about your attraction to Lady Corrin, for your sake, I hope no one else has. This is dangerous territory you walk in, no matter how sexy the princess is." He warned, his eyes full of concern. "If anyone else knew, or if she were to get pregnant."

"I know. I know." He huffed and slapped his hands over his face. "I love her, Niles."

"Then birth control spells and secrecy are your best friend." He answered, "A sound barrier spell might not be a bad idea. Otherwise, people might start calling her Lady Whorrin." He let out a small laugh and winked at the prince.

"Don't call her that." He huffed, "I will work on those both."

Leo left Niles room and ran to the library. He learned both a birth control and sound barrier spell.

He walked to Corrin's door and saw the light was out. He would speak with about her in the morning. She probably needed rest after the shock of everything.

He sighed, his beautiful princess was feet from him, he wanted her, almost had her, and now had to wait at least a few more hours. He knew it was a silly thing to worry over, but after years of wanting her, and being able to have her, he didn't want to wait any longer.


	5. I always have been

Corrin could hear Leo outside her door, she didn't know if they should discuss what just happened. She also couldn't decide if it was a good thing they were caught or not. If Niles told anyone what happened, it would be a very bad thing. She pulled a new night gown on, black silk with lace, another gift from Camilla.

She loved Leo, she always had, but never thought he was into her. She had always hated that he kept her at a distance. He never seemed to want to spend time with her like the others siblings. He never wanted to touch her. He would always go stiff when she hugged him and mutter how annoying she was when she did that. She wondered if one of the reasons she ended up loving with him was because of that. He was different. Everyone else dotted on her, acted like she was glass. He picked on her, teased her, and challenged her endlessly. It made her obsess over him.

She would constantly look at pictures of him, and read his favorite books again and again. She wanted to figure out what made him tick. Through all of her observation of him, she realized that he was smart and arrogant, but also so lonely. He didn't fit in with the siblings. She felt a kinship grow in her heart because of that, because she understood loneliness so well. She was forever looked in the North Fortress. The servants could go to the villages, but she was trapped in the walls.

She heard his feet scoff against the ground as he moved away from the door, she got up and rushed to it, opening it fast, "Leo!" She whispered.

He spun around, his blonde hair whipping his cheeks he moved so quickly. When his eyes met hers, he smiled. She shivered, feeling her nipples harden with excitement. How could he affect her like that, with just a mere glance?

He moved towards her quickly, and she grabbed him by his arm and closed the door behind him.

"Oh Corrin, I'm overjoyed to see you aren't asleep." He said pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to the top of her head.

She resisted the urge to squeeze him back. "Leo, we need to discuss this." She pulled away from him.

"What about 'this' would you like to discuss, my dear sister." He asked with a frown and sat on her bed.

"What did Niles say?" She asked with worry on her face.

He smiled, "Is that the only issue sister?" He patted the spot on her bed next to him.

"Currently the biggest. You know what father would do if he heard. Xander would flip out. The whole kingdom would scorn us. We'd be known for incest." She rubbed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Niles, won't say anything." He assured her and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "He however suggested only doing this in secretive places that people won't just enter."

"People will enter if they hear me." She whispered, remembering her crazed moans just from his kisses early. Thinking about it was making her wet and her cheeks flush.

Leo let out a small laugh and chanted a small phrase. He looked to her and said, "I just magically incased the room with a sound barrier."

"I didn't know that was possible." She now started to grip his hand back.

"Very possible, and so is a birth control spell." He nodded, impressed with himself.

"Birth control?" She asked.

"So you wouldn't get pregnant." He whispered, even though he didn't need to.

"I never even considered the ramifications for that." She spoke honestly, her faced burning an even deeper red.

"This is an abomination in the eyes of the gods." She shook her head.

"That is false, the gods married and produced children with their family members constantly. Man, decided this was a sin." He spoke, hoping that she wasn't going to shut the door on this.

"I don't know Leo." She cried.

"But I do, Corrin." He said and grabbed her chin. He brushed his lips over hers softly. "You are for me. You always have been. I love you." He confessed his soul.

"I love you too, Leo," She gushed, "But how would this even work?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You'll be expected to marry someone and her bare heirs." She explained.

"Let's worry about that hurdle when it comes. I'll say I'm gay if it comes to that."

"You'd be able to have normal life with another woman." She cried, "You'd be able to have kids. You'd be able to go on dates. With me their will only be secrets.

"The sweetest secrets. I would rather be with the person I love, then have a fake relationship just to spawn." She could tell by his eyes he spoke the truth.

"Father will never let me leave this castle Leo." She groaned, "You'd never get to have a normal life."

"Once I am strong enough, I will make sure you leave this castle." He glared, "You will not be a prisoner forever. We have all been talking father down on letting you out."

"Really?" She asked with hope in her crimson eyes.

"Of course." He frowned, "We all hate that you can't live with us."

"I would have never thought I'd hear you say that." She said without thinking.

"Corrin, I know that I have been distant, cold, and even sometimes mean. The reason was because I knew that I had these feelings for you since I was eight." He divulged.

"Oh." She whispered, and leaned into his lips and kissed him again.

He kissed her back with ferocity. She couldn't believe how good it felt when they kissed. She had nothing to compare it to, but it was phenomenal.

He pulled away, his lavender eyes filled with intensity. "So you'll be mine?" He spoke a question, but his voice demanded it.

"I always have been." She said as she pulled him down onto the bed on top of her. "Kiss me again, and never stop."


	6. Good girls give head

"Kiss me again and never stop." Corrin almost moaned and it was music to his ears. His lips crashed over hers roughly. He groaned into her mouth, when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was going to have her and nothing would stop him this time.

She started to undo his buttons and this time he let her without interruption. When she pulled his shirt open completely, they both blushed. "I've always imagined what it would be like to kiss you here." She whispered. She started pressing soft kisses down his neck onto his chest. He groaned and rubbed his throbbing cock against her. She flicked her tongue out to taste his skin. She loving licked him along his chest. She pushed him to his back and lowered herself over him. Her tongue massaging down his waist. When he undid his pants and started to pull them off, Leo shimmed to try to make the process faster. She let out a tiny giggle.

"Sorry, I've been waiting so long." He told her.

She tossed his pants to the floor and ran her fingers along the large bulge of his small cloth. He shivered. She slowly petted it. "Please Corrin, without the pants", Leo begged.

She smiled slyly and reached into his pants. He gasped at the feel of her soft fingers gliding along his cock. "Does that feel good?" She asked knowing the answer because of his reactions.

"Y-yes." He huffed, staring down at her hand, wondering what she would do next. Soon, she was wrapping her hand around it and pulling it out of the small cloth.

She looked at it with awe, "I've never seen one before." She told him honestly.

He gulped, "Is it what you had thought it would be?" He prayed that it was.

"It's better. It's larger." She said and began to stroke it up and down.

"Ahhhhh Gods!" He moaned as she started to pump faster. He raised his hips to her hand and started to move with her. His moans deepened and his face continued to flush more and more.

She stopped, "Corrin, what's wrong?" He pulled his eyes from his now bare cock up to her face. She smiled at him and licked her lips.

"Nothing, dear brother, I've always imagined what it would be like to kiss you here too." She said and she leaned forward and grabbed it again. His eyes grew wide and he looked like he was about to exploded. She flicked her tongue out and swirled it around the head.

"Oh GODS! Good girl!" He moaned. He gripped the sheets to brace himself for what was going to happen next.

She ran her tongue up and down the shaft, exploring him. Then she finally took his cock all into her mouth. "So good." He whispered staring down at her. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and his hand moved with her head that was pumping up and down slowly. "That's right. Get it all wet with your spit." He praised her. She was a pro, without ever having practice.

She started to bob her head up and down faster at his encouragement. She felt his legs start to twitch and he tugged on her hair, "Stop! I'm going to cum!" He yelled. She continued pumping her mouth up and down on his hard shaft and met his gaze with her own.

"You want to take my seed?" He asked, but knew the answer.

She went faster and faster and his cock got wetter and wetter. Finally it hit him so hard it was jarring. He sprayed his hot cum down her throat and yelled to the rafters, "Fucking yes!"

She pulled up from him and wiped her mouth, "I loved that." She said and rested her head on his thigh, still giving his cock small licks.

He twitched with each touch of her tongue, being super sensitive after blowing his load, "You have no-no idea what loving that was. You should have been me." He stumbled with his words awkwardly, trying to recover from the shock of the best orgasm he ever had.

She smiled and then sighed, "Can I do it again, brother?"

"No, dear sister, it is your turn." He answered, sitting up and pulling her up with him.


	7. She likes it rough

Corrin squealed with delight as her back slammed into the mattress. He was on top of her, his weight pressing into her and kissing her mouth wildly. She wondered if he could taste his cum. He grabbed the front of her black slick negligee and pulled it over her and he tossed it to the pile on the ground. He groaned at the feel of her soft body pressed against his. They were finally skin to skin.

"I will make it so this will never leave your mind." He whispered into her ear and then ran his tongue along it. He nibbled at her ear lobe and she sunk her nails into his back and squirmed against him. He was already getting hard, even though seconds ago he emptied his seed into her sweet wet mouth. He licked and kissed down her neck and up the swells of her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it softly, thumbing the other one.

"Leo, I need more." She whimpered.

"You're a greedy girl, sister." He smiled against her breast, "You know that right?"

"Please!" She cried, pressing her breast into his face.

"Since you asked so nicely." He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked harder and started to twist and pluck at the other one with his fingers. He was rewarded by feeling her grind herself against his lower torso. Her groaned against her nipple, when she did it. Her pussy was just as wet as her mouth was. He grinded back, his cock slid along her ass and groaned more at the thought, knowing soon he would be able to be insider her.

He went back and forth between the rosy peaks, sucking and playing with each one, loving the feeling of her fingers sliding up his back, into his hair. She would pull his hair and moan every time he did something she really liked. He started to bite them. She screamed in pleasure, "Harder!" He continued doing it, positive that if he went any harder he would break the skin.

He released her nipples and she let out of a huff of annoyance. He smirked, "Greedy girl, you will like what's next." He said and started kissing down her stomach. She nodded wildly and perched herself up on her elbows to watch him. He pulled his mouth away before he reached her pussy and she looked as if she was going to cry, until his hand started to slide up her thigh.

He ran his fingers along the side of her thighs, up to her soft silver curls. "Please! Leo!" She moaned, "I need you."

"Need me?" He groaned. Then he lost his composure, no more teasing. He ran his fingers between her lips and she gasped. He stroked up and down until he found her sweet little clit. "I think you'll need me forever if I do this." He rubbed the pad of his index finger in swirls over and clit. She cried out his name over and over and his body jerked rapidly against him. He went faster and faster.

"I'm going to cum!" She cried. Leo continued his masterful strokes against her and watched her spasm and scream as she came on his hand. He didn't let up though, he continued stroking and her head lolled to the side. She panted wildly, never had she been able to continue touching herself after orgasming. This was a new experience for her.

"I need to hear your screams again." He groaned and moved his hand away. He dropped his face down and he began lapping at her little clit. She screamed when his tongue touched her, and he wouldn't stop. She tried to push his head away, but he wouldn't relinquish his prize. She surrendered to him and let the next orgasm hit as he sucked her clit into his mouth, "LEO! LEO! Oh brother!"

He pulled his head up, and his cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated. He looked like a mad man. A beautiful mad man. "I will never get enough of your taste and your sexy screams." He growled.

"Please Leo. Fuck me!" She moaned and grinded herself against his waist.

"Stop!" he demanded, "You're making me fucking crazy and I have to prepare you for my cock."

"I feel ready." She said seductively with another grind, making sure she left her juices on him.

"So wet…" he whispered, but the pushed her off his torso. He ran his fingers back in between her lips, "Sweet sister, you need to be filled with my finger first."

Her eyes flashed wide and she nodded. He sunk an index finger and she took it lustily. She bounced herself against his hand. He groaned and let her continue for a few seconds, then he swatted her ass. She screamed with pleasure "Let me do it." He commanded and she stilled.

He pumped his finger in and out and slowly added another. She moaned at the added width and begged for more. "Fuck yes. More fingers Leo." He shook his head, she didn't know what she was asking, and he spread his fingers a little more inside her and felt her hymen pop against them.

She gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried now, the blood now coating his fingers.

"Yes!" She cried and ground more on them, "I like it." He should have figured from her reaction to getting her nipples bit and her ass smacked that she would have. "Hurts so fucking good." She cried.

He pulled his fingers out unable to contain his self any long. "Are you ready?"

"Been ready! Take my virginity brother." She howled.

He lined himself up at the entrance and groaned as the head started to slide in.


	8. Her Shrieks

Leo gasped in pleasure and she screamed as he slid into her slowly, "Does it feel alright?" he mumbled, trying to contain himself from pumping into her. She was so slick and felt so good.

"Yes, it hurts a little." She whispered, "But I like it."

He started to swirl his hips, slowly stir himself within her. She let out heavy breathes and closed her eyes, "More!" She growled.

His eyes widened as she started to quickly pump her hips up and down on him. "Feels so good!" He screamed and she went faster. Her breast slammed into his chest over and over. She was bucking wildly beneath him. He started to shake and sweat beaded on his brow. "If you keep doing this, I'm going to…. Going to…. OH GODS!" He shouted, pouring his load deep inside her wet pussy.

His cheeks flush red and he collapsed on top of her. She let out a small groan at his weight, "Sorry, sorry," he mumbled and rolled over beside her.

"It's okay." She smiled and leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I didn't make you come," he stated with a grimace.

"No," She smiled at him, "but it was enjoyable." She reassured him.

"I'll make this time better." He said with a determined look on his face and started to rub his cock.

She gasped when he stroked himself before her, "Yes, faster." She commanded him. He had no idea what a little dominatrix his sister was.

"You like watching me?" He asked, pumping faster at her command.

"Yes." She moaned lowly.

"I want to see you." He wanted it to come out as an order, but it came out as a plead.

She obeyed either way. She slid her hand down and stroked her fingers between her wet lips and played with her little clit. She let out mews of pleasure as her eyes kept flickering back and forth between his now hard cock and his deep purple eyes.

"Bend over Corrin!" This time it had come out as command. She obeyed. She got on all fours, arching her ass up towards him. "I'm going to fuck your little cunt so hard, you'll struggle walking for days." He growled. He rose and rubbed his cock back and forth on her ass cheek,

"Please Leo!" She cried. "Don't make me wait for it! I beg you!"

"You beg?" He gasped in disbelief. He couldn't handle how sexy she was. Her round ass up in the air and her silver hair curling down her back. He slowly entered her pussy from behind.

"Yes!" she screamed.

"How do you want it?" He asked her, but knew the answer already.

"Hard," She answered.

He grabbed her hips and started to pound her little pussy. Harder and harder, he fucked her. She moaned savagely and gripped the sheets.

"My girl likes it rough." He snarled and grabbed her lustrous hair. The hard he pulled the louder she shrieked. He loved the sound of their bodies slapping together, but loved those shrieks even more.

"LEO! I …. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" She screamed and he felt her pussy spasming around his cock.

"Yes, Come for me!" He cried. As he filled her up with his come once again.

She collapsed first, when her body fell his cock slid out of her and little drops of his seed landed on her perfect ass. He stared for a second too long, loving this site. His cum, on his women. He wanted to roar with pride.

"Leo?" She whispered.

"Yes love?" He answered lowering himself to her side.

"I want to do that every chance we can." She said sleepily.

"Me too." He answered and pulled her body into his side for some long overdue snuggling.


	9. Shattered

Leo awoke with her soft white hair streaming across his chest and her face nuzzled into his neck. He sighed, he was so unbelievably happy. The sun beamed in the window and it made her hair shine brightly. He ran his fingers through the alabaster locks and she stirred. She gave a small yawn and then smiled up at him, "I can't believe that I'm waking up next to you."

"Finally." He whispered, "I feel like my all of my dreams of have come true."

"You must have other dreams, brother." She teased running her finger tips over his already hard cock.

"Indeed, I do. You have starred in all of them." He said giving her rose colored lips a kiss.

A knock came on the door," Lady Corrin! It's time to wake up." Felicia pounded on the door loudly, "Why ever did you lock this door?" She sounded irritated.

"Let me get rid of the sound barrier." Leo said and snapped his fingers.

"It was hot, so I slept nude." She answered, not fully lying. It was definitely hot with Leo and she 100% slept nude. Leo smirked down at her.

"You were hot? It's only 56 degrees now!" She asked, "Maybe you're getting sick?" Worried started to cover the hostility that was in her voice.

"I think I might be. Do you care if I sleep a little longer?" She asked.

"That maybe for the best. I will have Jakob make some tea and will be back up in an hourish." She replied.

"Thank you, Felicia." She called. They listened to the sound of steps move farther down the hall until they disappeared.

"I better sneak out, before we get caught." He smiled down at her and gave her another kiss.

"Again, tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Every night, my love." He said reluctantly getting out of bed. She stood up to help him dress and his jaw dropped at the sight of her naked body. He would never grow tired of seeing it. _So curvy, and so much fire, and she is all mine._ He thought to himself.

Once Leo was dressed they shared one last kiss for the morning and he walked to the door, "I love you, Corrin."

"I love you too, my sweet prince." She murmured. His cheeks turn red and he gave her a goofy smile and opened the door.

He stepped out and slammed into Jakob, shattering a tea pot and cups all over the floor, but he caught Jakob before he fell.

"Lord Leo! I'm so sorry! I heard Lady Corrin wasn't feeling well so I brought her some medicinal tea. You must have been checking on her…" He stopped and gasped, looking back into the room to see a fully naked Corrin, in the room that her brother had just been exiting.

"What… What?" He panicked. Leo shut the door quickly, he didn't want anyone seeing Corrin nude but him. This was irrational on his part, Jakob was gay and everyone knew.

"Jakob, come speak with me in the Library." Leo commanded.

"What were you doing with Lady Corrin?" He asked backing a few steps up, not sure what to do with this new information he just learned, "Your sister?" He gulped.

"You need to calm down, it's not what it looked like. Corrin was in the bed the entire time I was in there. She probably jumped up when she heard the glass shatter. I had no idea she was nude." Leo lied in a convincible matter.

Jakob's face softened, "Lord Leo, you weren't in your chambers at all last night or this morning, when I tried to provide hospitality." He sighed, "I assumed Felicia was who you were with until she was panicked with worry about Lady Corrin."

Corrin opened the door now wear a red gown. This one reminded him more of Elise's clothes. It was frilly and cute. She looked adorable, but his face flushed at the thoughts of her screaming to fuck her harder.

"Jakob, I love Leo." She started. Leo's eyes widened in shock. She was so vehement on Niles not knowing and she was just telling Jakob like it was something as easy as she wanted a glass of milk. "We made love, last night." Leo slapped his palm to his forehead. She had just said they fucked, out loud.

"Lady Corrin, if King Garon finds out…" Jakob shook his head.

"He won't." She answered confidently.

"What if you were to get pregnant?" He asked.

"Birth Control Hex." Leo responded quickly.

"Good." Jakob said with a nod. "Lady Corrin, I will never speak of this to anyone."

"I know, Jakob." She smiled at him with warmth.

"That's it?" Leo was amazed. He figured Jakob would be trying to duel him for Corrin's honor.

Jakob shook his head, "Lady Corrin understands that I can't help who I love, so why shouldn't I be able to understand she has no choice in the matter. The heart wants what it wants." He said and bow towards Leo and turned down the hall.

"We need to be more careful." Corrin said to Leo.

"Jakob and Niles can both help us now." He replied. He kissed her again and started to walk towards the library. "Would you like to study with me, sister?"


	10. Camilla

With Jakob and Niles knowing sneaking around became easier for Leo and Corrin. They had made love every night and spent the days together learning about one another. Leo decided to send a message back home that he was going to be staying at the castle because it was quieter for his studies. His family would believe that because he was always yelling at Elise to pipe down.

Everyone was merry at the northern fortress, even Felicia, who had seemed so alone. Her and Lilith had been getting a lot closer, and she was spending more and more time in the stables.

Everything seemed perfect until Camilla came flying up to their picnic lunch. Corrin let out a loud squeal of excitement to see her, but Leo knew this would be bad for them. Camilla would be curious of why Leo wanted to spend time with her, since Leo generally hated being around people.

"Corrin Darling!" She smiled and dropped down of her wyvern. Corrin sprinted towards her and hopped up into Camilla's arms.

"I'm so happy to see you, big sister!" She laughed and snuggled her close. Leo grimaced, he knew that Corrin would not be on board with trying to get Camilla to leave early after seeing her happiness to Camilla's arrival.

"I brought you all kinds of presents from the festival, dear sister." She then looked over at Leo, "Are you enjoying the north fortress little brother?" Her eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"Yes, I don't have the distraction of all of my noisy siblings that home has." He smirked at her, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Oh, but Corrin can be quite noisy." Camilla said and started tickled her sides.

"Stop!" Corrin giggled and laughed.

"Yes, she can." Leo responded, thinking of her screams in bed, dropping his book on his lap, so his erection wouldn't be visible. "But one loud sibling is easier to take than three." He teased Camilla.

"I suppose that makes since." She laughed, "And how has Leo been treating you dear sister." She stopped tickling her to let her respond.

"Oh great!" she smiled genuinely, "He's been teaching me so much." Leo couldn't help but smile, knowing that she wasn't speaking about the books they read.

"So you are tutoring her then?" Camilla asked, "We were very curious to see why you would want to stay here, but I guess that makes sense."

"Everything I do makes sense, Camilla." Leo teased.

The rest of the day was passing with ease. Leo was hoping Camilla would be satisfied with him tutoring Corrin as his reason for staying. It seemed to work. He was admittedly jealous of the Camilla. She had been building a relationship with Corrin for years, as he avoided her. He tried not to focus on that. He couldn't change the past. He could only look forward to the future.

Leo sat at the dinner table, next to Corrin, across from Camilla. They discussed the festival that Camilla attended at length, and Corrin talked about the places that Leo had been showing her in books and how she dreamed of going there.

"It seems like you to are getting along well. I've actually have never seen Leo flow with someone so well." Camilla commented.

Corrin nodded, "Leo and I will be best friends forever." She looked over at Leo with a smile.

His heart started to pound and he blushed. He had to act cold or Camilla would know something was up, "Or we will be forced to because we are siblings." He made his snide remark with a heavy heart, and watched Corrin's smile fall.

"Is that so?" She said her red eyes filling with tears. Before he could think of a saving grace, the first tear spilled down her cheek.

"Leo! Why would you say that?" Camilla snapped, "Darling, ignore him." She spoke to Corrin but growled at Leo.

Corrin sprinted away from the table. He wanted to chase her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to apologize, but knew he couldn't.

"You're a real asshole sometimes, Leo." Camilla snapped at him and chased after to Corrin.

After he heard Camilla's boots start clicking up the stairs, he put his face into his hands and cried himself. He knew he was going to hurt Corrin when he had said it. He just had hoped she would know he didn't feel that way.

He started to walk up the stairs and saw Camilla standing outside of Corrin's door and approached. "She won't open it, thanks to you, asshole."

"I was only teasing her." He said loudly, so she would hear him, "Like I do you and Elise."

"She is more sensitive and sweet that us." Camilla said. "You're an idiot." She raised a hand and smacked Leo across the cheek.

"Fucking seriously?" He growled and grabbed his face. The door swung open, and Corrin looked at Leo with glassy eyes. She immediately pulled his hand away from his cheek.

"Are you okay?" She looked into his eyes, he could see the anger had dissipated. Only concern filled her crimson eyes.

"Yes, Corrin. I'm sorry." He answered, "I didn't mean what I said."

She nodded and then turned towards Camilla, "You will never hit him, again." Her tone fierce, her chin pointed in the air, and her body ready for combat. Leo put his hand on Corrin's shoulder, she would hate herself if she actually went at Camilla. Corrin was a lover, not a fighter.

Camilla laughed, "Corrin dear, do you plan on fighting me?" She shocked her head, "I would never touch you."

"And you'll never touch him again." She growled.

Camilla smile fell, "I knew it." She shook her head, "You two know what you're doing right?

"What do you mean?" Leo said with a little fear in his voice. His hand pulled Corrin lightly back towards him.

"Father and Xander, can't know." She spoke grimly.

"How did you know?" Corrin asked as her eyes widened.

"A lot of reasons. Leo not wanting to leave, the way you both blush around each other, Leo looking like he was going to die when you cried. He makes Elise cry all the time and doesn't flinch." She shook her head, "Then you were about to hit me."

Leo slid his hand down and held Corrin's hand, "How can we hide it? You knew." He gulped, "How will Xander and Father not know."

"Father won't come here." She stated. "Xander is the issue."

"You don't think he will understand." Corrin asked.

"He will, but he will be to worried about how it will effect Nohr." She pinched the skin between her eyes, as if she had a migraine. She shook her head and lavender waves fell across her frustrated face. "He loves both you and Corrin. He would accept your choices, for many reasons, but he is a future king, before a sibling."

Leo shook his head, "Incest in the royal family." He gulped, "That would be the headline in every paper in all the kingdoms.

"But we love each other." Corrin whispered. Leo pulled her into his arms. She sobbed. "Why should anything else matter?"

"People are judgmental. I'll leave you both sometime to talk about how you will handle this. Leo, I need to speak with you later." Camilla nodded towards him gloom in her violet eyes.

Leo held, kissed, and comforted Corrin until she fell asleep in her bed. He pulled himself away from her and strutted towards the library, seeing light illuminating from the room, thinking Camilla would be there.

Camilla sat in the chair, that he sat in, when this all started for him and Corrin. He couldn't believe that was only two weeks ago.

"Now Corrin is asleep are you going to try to kill me?" He frowned. "I will not go down easily." He said pulling a tome from his side. It was not in Camilla's nature to not be passive and he assumed that she had put on a front in front of Corrin.

"Put your book away idiot." She snapped, "I would never really harm either of you." She shook her head. "I am going to help you both." She crossed her legs.

"Why would you do that?" Leo was surprised, Camilla had never been very helpful towards him.

"Because I love both of you." His jaw dropped. Camilla had always harassed him, but he knew that she loved him. His insecurities told him different most of the time, but deep down she knew.

"I love you too." He responded back.

She nodded, "Leo, what I'm about to say will change your life, but what I say can't ever be repeated."

He sat next to her, questioning her with his eyes. "Okay." He snapped his fingers and chanted, "Sound barrier." He informed her.

"Wonder what you had to learn that for?" She smirked at him. He smiled back. Then her face turned serious.

"Leo, Corrin is not our blood relation." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He huffed and looked at her like she was nuts.

"You were only a baby, I was really young, when father brought her to the castle."

"Seriously?" His eyebrow raised.

"Father had just killed the king of Hoshido and she is one of their princesses. He kidnapped her. "She explained.

"I have to tell her! We don't have to live like this." He almost shouted and stood.

Camilla stood and shoved him down into the chair unexpectantly, "No! You Fool!" She growled, "Father will kill her if she knows."

"Kill her?" He gasped and shook his head wildly, "But why?" Camilla gripped his shoulders trying to steady him.

"Think about it Leo." She frowned, "She is a Hoshidoan princess, and he's erased her memory and made her believe she was a Nohrian princess. He doesn't want her to know. She is not one of his real children, he would not be easy on her."

"I don't understand this." He could usually wrap his mind around most things, but this was eluding him.

"I'm not sure why he did it." She answered, "but he kept it secret. I only know the details of her kidnapping because Xander has to let out his guilt about knowing about it to someone. He knows a lot more about the situation. He loves her too, and fears for her. That's why he is constantly training her."

"I don't want to lie to her." He grimaced, "but what if she runs away? What if father were to find out she knew?"

"Father would find her. He would kill her." She stated his worst fears. "So just keep your mouth shut."

"Why have you never told me?" He asked.

"I never saw any reason too. I had no idea how you felt about her. You always seemed to hate her." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I had to protect her."

That's when Leo realized something, Camilla was in love with Corrin too. The worry in her face, her blushing around Corrin, the way she doted on her. This was more than sibling love. She didn't treat the rest of them like that.

"Thank you for telling me." He said, "I will protect her now too."

She nodded, "Tomorrow, I'm going to head back home. I will try to keep Xander away." She strode away from him towards the room she was sleeping in.


	11. Coming from behind

"Is everything alright Leo?" Corrin asked flipping the page of her book, that she wasn't really reading. She was too focused on how distant Leo had seemed.

"Of course my love." He said and patted her exposed thigh. She was wearing a pair of Leo's shorts and a t-shirt of his.

"I feel like you have been different, since Camilla visited." She put her hand on top of his.

Leo grimaced, "I've just been thinking about Xander's reaction, if he were to find out." He lied, he had always lied easily growing up, but it was so hard to lie to her.

"He's not going to find out." She jutted her chin proudly.

"Sister, three people have found out in a month's time." He pointed out with an arched eyebrow.

"I know; we just need to be better about it." She stated, putting the book she had been trying to read down.

"How do you propose that?" He was interested in how she planned to do this.

"I don't really have a plan yet. My mind has been elsewhere." She replied sliding her silky hand up his thigh.

Blood raced towards his erection, making him instantly hard. "We should go up to your room." He growled standing quickly.

"But I need you now, brother." She purred. She began undoing his belt.

"Corrin, anyone could walk up on us now." He looked around the gardens searching for eyes.

"We are hidden by all these trees." She waved her hand aimlessly. Then set back to her task. His pants slid down to his ankles with his belt making a clank sound on the way down.

"This is what has gotten us in trouble!" He stated almost in panic. He wanted her now too, but they had to be more…. "Uhhhhnnnn!" He moaned as her wet mouth sheathed his cock. She looked up at him with her wine colored eyes and bobbed her head up and down. He knew he should stop her, but the slurping sounds and the feel of her wet tongue stopped him.

She pumped his cock with her fist along the base and followed the motion with her mouth, "It's soooooo good baby." He growled, fisting her long silvery hair. She continued stroking his cock with her fist and lips for a while, "I'm going to come!" He cried out and she pulled her mouth off.

"Why?" He whined, desperate to come.

"I need you to fuck me!" She yanked down the shorts she was wearing and bent over on all fours, arching her ass up to him, rocking it back and forth to tempt.

Leo bit out a curse and dropped to his knees. He lined up behind her and shoved it in. She screamed with pleasure as it entered her.

"You make me fucking crazy!" He yelled, and pounded and pounded. He yanked her hair and then moaned. "I'm going to come in your pussy!"

"It's yours to come in!" She answered. Then she felt his hot come scorch her insides. Blast after blast he filled her. She was trembling with excitement for him. He was panting hard.

"My baby hasn't come yet." He whispered in her ear, from behind. "Let's change that."

Corrin moaned as he dropped below her. She was now straddling his head. He lapped at her little clit as he could feel his come running down onto his neck, from inside her. She squirmed and shook as he continued. He stopped only for a second, and commanded her to remove the shirt. She yanked it off her head and started to tweek and play with her own nipples.

She started humping his tongue, and he knew she was closes. "Leo, oh gods!" She screamed, and he snaked his index finger inside her pussy. She came instantly and he pumped and licked hard. She fell forward and she was no longer above him.

Leo turned over. And pushed himself up into a crawling position. She was panting desperately, laying on her stomach and shaking, but he was not done.

He leaned forward and spread her cheeks, "What are you…" She weakly moaned, being cut off from the feel of his tongue against her asshole. He lapped at it and she quivered. She let out little moans of excitement, feeling dirty, but extremely aroused because she liked this.

He stopped with his tongue put his fingers up to her mouth, "Suck them!" He commanded and she obeyed. "Make sure they're really wet." She slurped and sucked his fingers until they were dripping with spit. "Good girl!" He told her and then smacked her ass with his now spit covered hand. She shrieked with delight.

He lined his finger up with her asshole and slow started to push his index finger inside. She squirmed a little, "That feels weird." She moaned lightly.

"Good weird?" Leo asked working his finger slowly to her ass up to his knuckle. She nodded and he continued. He pumped his finger in her tight ass, and listened to her low moans. Then he added another, He continued this until he was pumping three fingers inside her ass.

When he pulled them out she almost snarled. He laughed and crawled around so his waste was by her face, "Get my cock as wet as you did my fingers."

Her eyes flashed wide, he meant to put his cock in her ass. She was beyond excited. She took his cock inside her mouth and suck deeply, getting it soaked. He pulled it out, "Get back on your hands and knees, sister."

She submitted. He lined up with her ass, and slowly pushed it in, gritting his teeth. She was so tight. Corrin gasped. "I love this." She whispered. "It hurts so good." Leo knew she would like it, because was into pain pleasure.

Once her ass started to accept him he picked up his pace. He slid his hard cock in and out of her ass at a quick speed. He reached one hand around and started playing with her swollen clit.

She started bucking and moaning and making noise that could only described as animalistic. She loved what he was doing to her.

"Harder! Fuck my asshole harder!" She screamed. Leo gave way and started pounding wildly. Her ass started squeezing his cock and he knew she was coming.

"Look at you! Screaming like a wanton as I fuck your ass!" He wailed.

"Yes, make me your little ass whore! Fuck me here every day Leo!" She screamed and came again.

With that Leo lost his seed, filling her ass with his come.


	12. Beruka

"Xander! Don't you have enough to do around here?" Camilla snapped at him.

He shook his blond head at her, "I want to see her and I have important things to tell her."

"I could always tell Corrin, whatever news you have to give." She strutted towards him with a smile on her face.

"No, I need to be the one who tells her." He glared at her, "Stop being so possessive of her! Next thing you know you'll want to move to the North Fortress."

"It's quite nice up there." She answered with a shrug.

"Leo seems to think so." He nodded.

"It's quiet." She answered nonchalantly, "Good for his studies."

"Indeed." He said, "We leave tomorrow at first light for the fortress." He stormed away from her so kingly. She frowned.

"Beruka!" She shouted in the stables.

"Lady Camilla?" She rounded the corner holding her axe.

"I need you to get to the north fortress now." She commanded, "Tell Corrin and Leo, that Xander is on leaving for the fortress at dawn."

"As you wish." She got on her wyvern and flew off.

Camilla sat down in the hay and cried. Xander may kill Leo if he found out the truth. She prayed for the first time in a long time. "Don't let them be obvious."

"I'm so excited to see Corrin and Leo tomorrow!" Elise sang as she skipped into Xander's room, "Do you need help packing big brother?"

"Of course, sister." He smiled at his sweet young sister, she was so much easier to deal with than Camilla.

"I've missed Corrin so much!" She chattered on, "I've even missed Leo."

"Well of course, they are your siblings." He laughed.

"Sometimes I think that Leo comes from another planet." She laughed as she folded some of Xander's shirts. Xander never let servants pack his bags, and only let Elise help because he enjoyed her company.

"He just likes to read and gets annoyed when taken from his studies." He explained.

"He says I'm annoying when I talk." She whined.

"He just needs to grow up a little, he is still young and hasn't grasped maturity. Maybe when he finds a good woman." He spoke with wisdom in his voice.

"You need to get married first brother! You're the future king." She teased.

"When I find the right lady, I will." He smiled.

"Go Yoel!" Beruka shouted, rushing on her Wyvern on with her heels. They flew quickly. She wasn't sure why this message was so important that it had to be delivered, all she knew was that it was.

All the sudden she felt an arrow hit her shoulder. She screamed and her wyvern started to slow. Another arrow then whirled through the air and pierced Yoel's wing. The wyvern crashed to the ground and Beruka flew through the air.

A purple figure of shadows stepped to her. "You will do just fine." It spoke with a musical tone to its voice. Then everything went dark.


	13. Master Leo

"Leo! Fuck! Don't stop!" Corrin cried against the wall of her bedroom. Her chest was pressed up against the cool brick making her nipples even harder than they already were.

"Oh, sweet Corrin, you'll come too fast if I don't," Leo whispered. His cock head rubbed lazily against her clit from behind. He smiled at the wetness coating his cock. He hadn't even entered her yet and she was soaked for him.

She let out a huff of frustration, "Fine then! Let me suck your cock!" She said pushing her ass back against him. He had her arms trapped above them and she wouldn't have an easy time getting free. She knew that if she began sucking him she'd get her way. He couldn't seem to help himself but to play with her clit when she was sucking him. He would likely want to 69.

"Naughty girl," He growled, "You know me so well." He smiled more, pressing his lips to the back of her neck and sliding his tongue up. She shuddered hard. He then took the tip of her pointed ear between his lips and sucked it. She moaned and her legs began to tremble.

"Ohhhh! Leo!" She squirmed starting to fight to get out of his hold and he let out a chuckle.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He tsked. He spun her around still holding her wrist with one hand. "You're disobeying your big brother." With a wave of his hand her arms were magically enforced to the wall.

"Leo!" She gasped, "What are you going to do to me?" She was wiggling against the invisible bindings and straining to get free.

"Everything my naughty princess deserves." He murmured with a wicked smile. He was still beside himself that this was happening. His dream girl was at his mercy, her body trembling for his touch, and she was in love with him. Plus, the added benefit that they weren't actually siblings. He did feel guilty that she didn't know, but he wasn't going to risk her life over it.

"But I want to touch you my love!" She whined. She gave him a pouty lip and jutted her chest forward subconsciously towards him.

He followed her unspoken demand and began to kiss along her coral nipples. She moaned at the first lick and trashed against the mystical bindings. He took her nipple fully into his mouth and began sucking. She screamed, "Yes!" His tongue and lips went back and forth between her two nipples. He was slowly savor each one then end with a bite. She did like it rough.

"Please Leo!" She cried, no longer wanting her freedom, but begging for him to touch her pussy. "I need you."

His face flushed. He loved hearing those words from her lips, "But you were a bad girl." He teased, his tongue flicking down her naval to the top of her curls, while his fingers still caressed her breast.

She shook and growled with frustration, feeling his tongue now licking her inner thighs. He teased her and it made her crazed, "Just fucking do it!" She snapped.

"Oh Corrin…" He shook his head and pulled away, "You know that you are not being a good girl for me." He started to slowly back away from her with a sly smile on his face, "Bad girls don't get their way."

She balked, eyes growing wide and then narrowing in disbelief. She knew his game. He wanted to be the master. He was the master of her orgasms. She had to submit to him. "Leo, Please! I'll be a good girl." She begged.

He shook his head still smiling, "I don't know if you know what it means to be a good girl." He teased but did start walking back towards her. He was at the point their bodies met and his chest rubbed against her strained nipples and he looked down at her.

"Please! Please! Please!" She whispered with urgency. "I promise! I'll be good." She looked up with her crimson eyes shining. She let out a moan when she felt his hard cock rub against her thighs.

His lips then crashed down on her and she moaned loudly into his mouth. She felt his tongue breaching her lips and she lapped at it with hers.

"Tell me who you belong to!" He whispered between luxurious kisses.

"You!" She cried. "I belong to you, my dark prince."

"Good girl." He waved his hands and the bindings released. "You're so fucking mine!" He growled claiming ownership of her with his lips. His kisses were so slow and masterful. She couldn't handle it. Her hands wrapped in his blonde silky hair holding him to her. She swung her legs up around his waist.

Without missing a beat, Leo put his hands on her ass holding her up and shoved his cock into her pussy. She was soaked, so he slid in with ease. She let out a squeal of ecstasy when his cock went as deep as it could.

He slammed in and out, taking her hard against the wall. She let out a mix of moans and screams.

He started to shake, he could feel the come building up. He was so close to release, "Corrin…" He whimpered with a thrust. With that he could feel her pussy walls massage his cock, she was coming. He looked down at her face that was a mask of passion, "I fucking….Oh….I fucking…" He panted and slammed even harder into her sheath, "fucking love you!" He screamed with climax.

His seed spilled deep into her little cunt and she shook with pleasure. She melted against him and he slid down, his legs no longer being able to hold their weight. "How do you do this to me?" He asked brushing a silver curl from her face.

"Do what?" She breathed, her face flushed, body still slightly trembling.

"Make me so damn happy." He panted.

"The same way you do it for me." She smiled, "It feels so good to be with you."

His smile stretched, "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"I know that you will always treat me well and be honest with me." She said warmly and snuggled against him on the cold floor.

He hid a frown, "I will always do what I need to protect you," hating the lie that floated between them. She would be furious to know he knew they weren't siblings and didn't tell her, but her precious life was at stake. He could take whatever amount of anger she through at him to keep her safe.

She nodded into his chest and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
